1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction apparatus and a construction method advantageously applicable to carrying out the construction of various structures including low buildings and high buildings, using the least necessary labor and capable of enabling the construction operation to be carried out regardless of weather conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In constructing a multistory building, a conventional construction method erects columns for all the stories, lifts up the component members of the multistory building preassembled on the ground including slabs by lifting machines including cranes, and then joins the component members to the columns. Another conventional construction method stacks up stories one on another by completing a lower story, and then lifting the component members of an upper story by lifting machines including cranes and assembling the component members on the lower story.
FIG. 1 is an illustration of the latter conventional construction method, in which the first and second stories of a building have been completed and the third story is under construction. A worker H standing on the floor of the third story receives building members S lifted by a crane C, and then the worker H assembles the building members S by fixing the building members S at predetermined positions by suitable means including welding and bolts.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication (Kokai) No. 62-244941 proposes a construction method which completes one story of a building in a plant installed in the first story of the building by using machines including industrial robots, and then pushes up the complete story by a distance corresponding to the story height. This procedure is repeated to complete a multistory building.
In constructing a multistory building by the foregoing conventional construction method which erects all the columns first, and then assembles the building components lifted up by lifting machines, and the other conventional construction method which constructs the stories of a multistory building one by one from the lower stories to the upper stories substantial time and labor is necessary, the progress of the construction schedule is dependent on weather conditions, the construction period is often extended due to various restrictions (for example, not working at night), and various measures must be taken for the safety of the workers.
Although the construction method proposed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication (Kokai) No. 62-244941 solves most of those problems involved in the foregoing conventional construction methods, this construction method has a problem that the height of the building is limited by the strength of the supporting members for pushing up a completed story of the building in view of the weight of the building and so on. Furthermore, since the weight supported by the supporting members during the construction operation increases with the progress of the construction operation and the plant is installed on the ground floor, it is possible that the stability of the support of the completed stories against an earthquake deteriorates with the progress of the construction operation.